Living with cybertronians: rules to staying alive
by serenabishop97
Summary: Living with Cybertronians can be interesting. So this rule book was made to keep the human members of the team safe from not being steped on. So sit back and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Here is a new story i am working on along side my series. It takes place during the calm and peaceful points in the series. Enjoy **

Chapter 1 So not cool

Alright, Galaxy here with a rule book by order of Optimus and Ratchet. Something about me being not really careful and the other bots causing trouble. Optimus said I had to be the one to do this due to me being the only mature and/or responsible one on the team other than Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee at times. Any way I think I should begin since I don't think Optimus or Ratchet will appreciate this little intro, so let's begin.

* * *

><p>Rule #1: Do not touch Ironhide's cannons<p>

(If you value your life don't)

(Sideswipe and Sunstreaker I'm looking at you)

(Ratchets getting tired of fixing you because keep doing that)

(And don't try to get me involved)

Rule #2: Do not mention my scar

(I am sensitive about that)

(Both Optimus and Bee will not be pleased with the fact I am sad and/or angry)

(Yeah so don't mention my scar)

Rule #3: Let me have some peace and quiet at times

(I need to relax after a situation)

(If you bug me do NOT blame me for what injuries you get)

(And that is pointed at the twins, Jazz and Bee)

(I am so sorry after that)

Rue #4: DO NOT GIVE ME SUGAR OR COFFEE!

(I am okay with sugar in small amounts)

(But coffee)

(I can't sit still and will be running around like crazy)

(Ratchet had to sedate me 5 times until I was unconscious)

(Yeah so no coffee for me)

Rule #5: If I am sleeping leave me be

(I am not going to comment on this one)

Rule#6: Do not trap me in a room with Galloway

(I don't like him, he doesn't like me)

(I will try to strangle him)

(I was told by him I'm not suppose to be around the bots since I am a civilian)

(Optimus had to calm me down while Lennox told him I was suppose to be there)

(Yeah put it this way he was not happy)

Rule#7: Leave me be when I am looking at the moon

(I miss my mother alot)

(The only thing I have from her is my locket)

(The only ones who can be around me is Optimus or Bee)

(So leave me where you find me)

Rule#8: Don't push my buttons

(I have a really bad temper)

(Optimus is the only one who can calm me down)

(And even he does not like seeing me mad)

(Not furious just mad)

Rule#9: Do try to make me laugh

(The bots and Lennox hate seeing me down)

(They say it is a heart/spark breaking scene)

(So try to do anything to make me laugh)

Rule#10: Keep clowns away from me

(I hate clowns)

(Ok I was lying)

(I am petrified of them)

(So keep me from them)

**There ya go. The first chapter of the rule book is done. Review and if you have ideas i will gladly use them in this. Oh and no flames**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 for the rule book. Oh and I dont own transformers or any mention of sailor moon.**

Chapter 2: Why, oh why

Okay Galaxy here again. I thought the first set of rules would be enough, Optimus as well. Guess we were wrong. So here is the next pile of rules. I swear Optimus and I are giant robot babysitters mainly me. I blame that on the twins, Jazz and Bee often. Anyway lets begin.

* * *

><p>Rule #11: Do not try to hide from Ratchet when it is your check up time<p>

(The only one who can get away with it is me sometimes)

(Key word **SOMETIMES**)

(I try to run because I hate the med-bay)

(Ratchet has to get Ironhide to help him with me)

(And he will find you where ever you hide)

Rule #12: Mess with my photos I will hunt you down

(I am very protective of what objects I have from the silver millennium)

(So don't mess with them)

Rule #13: To correct my clown rule, clowns are banned from the base for ever

(Someone,who will remain nameless,brought a clown costume to base)

(I saw it and freaked)

(I would not leave Optimus's side for the rest of the week)

(So NO clowns!)

Rule #14: the following movies are banned

Nightmare before Christmas (Oh I was mad they banned this)

Halloween (I was in Bee's room for a week)

Monsters vs aliens (I am not going to bother)

Rule #15: Duct tape is allowed

(I have a several rolls of pink duct tape)

(Comes in handy for interesting things)

Rule #16: When I am in the firing range do not distract me

(I pack a punch in power)

(I don't want to hurt anyone)

Rule #17: Be wary of what the base is like

(Just follow this rule)

Rule #18: When I am talking to my sister leave me alone

(The only one who can be there is Bee or Optimus)

(Or any of the girls guardians)

Rule #19: Don't sneak up on me

(I will throw what every I am holding)

(Bee learned that the hard way)

(I kept saying sorry after I )

Rule #20: No mixing Red Bull and NyQuil

(I got sick)

(Instead of seeing Ratchet I mixed those together)

(I still don't know gave me the Red Bull)

(All I am saying about that incident was I was wired)

**Done and done. I will love it if you helped with ideas. review and no flames**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is here. I don't own Transformers or any mention of sailor moon **

Chapter 3: Oh boy

Galaxy here once again. I swear the bots **and **humans at base have no sense of safety or maturity. I 'm surprised I haven't gone insane. Optimus as well. Oh well, guess I have to keep writing these rules.

* * *

><p>Rule #21: Don't drawpainting on the bots while they are recharging

(I had no part In this)

(It was the twins)

(They painted Ironhide bright pick)

(And Ratchet black and white)

(There was chaos all day)

Rule #22: Stay away from Sunstreaker's paint job

(I have to fix it)

(He only lets me help for some reason)

(Oh and happy Sunny)

(Cause you better be)

Rule #23: Don't call Starscream a dorrito of doom

(It was Lennox this time)

(We were tracking down the remaining con's)

(And one was Screamer)

(I only see that look on his face when he's dealing with Serena)

(I had to keep from laughing)

(Ironhide too as well as Arcee)

Rule #24: Do keep anything that can keep me out of trouble

(I can use any thing from notebooks to a sketch book)

Rule #25: When I have an idea be worried

(I get crazy ideas)

(Optimus keeps an eye on me when I have one)

(So be worried when I say "I have an idea")

Rule #26: Mention Hoover Dam and I will strangle you

(I hate even thinking about it)

(Galloway mentioned it)

(Bee was scared from the experience)

(Optimus had to use his holoform to keep me away from him)

(Ironhide wanted me to strangle Galloway as well)

(Along with everyone who had dealt with it)

Rule #27: Anybot who mentions my tenth birthday during the silver millennium, I will laugh

(I beat Megatron)

(And I was ten!)

(That's a feat of its own)

Rule #28: Wake me up before seven I will be cranky

(All the bots are afraid of me when I'm like that)

(So be scared)

Rule #29: When Elita drags me shopping try to stop her

(This is for all the bots)

(I can't stand shopping with her)

(Please stop her)

Rule #30: DO NOT LEAVE ME ALONE

(It's not that I'm not trusted)

(I can not be alone due to being a target)

**Chapter 3 done. thank you to those who gave me ideas. review and no flames **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. this is a one shot of one of the rules enjoy **

Rule #10: Keep clowns away from me

Galaxy's POV

I was hanging out with Bee when Optimus entered the rec room.

"Enjoying the peace and quiet?" he asked. I nodded. Then we heard Ratchet yell. "SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER! I"VE TOLD YOU TWO NOT TO TOUCH MY TOOLS!" I sighed. "Those two will never learn will they?" Bee spoke **"Not likely." **

Then Ironhide and Lennox came in. Lennox looked up at me. "Heard it too." "Yep." I was pretty much enjoying what semblance of sanity I had before the twins came in.

I looked at them. "You two have a death wish with Ratchet." I said. They both looked at me with looks of amusement.

Sides looked at me before speaking. "Your point. Oh can we show you something." I could hear the mischief in his voice.

I sighed. "I'm going to regret this but alright." I followed the twins before shrugging at the bots in the rec room.

Optimus looked at the others. "We have to follow to make sure this won't end badly." Oh boy would it end badly.

We followed the twins to an area when I spoke. "Why do I get the feeling this is a prank." Sides looked at me.

Sunny face palmed. "I told you she find out. And yes but this is a harmless one. We know what to use for a prank against you"

I really was confused. Usually they keep me out of their pranks.

When we reached an open space, I thought this was for all of us. The moment I stepped on something, the twins turn around.

"Don't step on that!" they both yelled.

But it was a little too late. I already stepped on it.

All of a sudden **three clowns** were in front of me.

"CLOWNS!" I shrieked.

Optimus had to pick me up off the ground to get me away from those evil things.

I was shaking in fear from the prank.

Sides spoke "We had planed for her to avoid this prank but she stepped on the button that we rigged for them to drop from."

The rest of the bots came in to the area.

Ironhide spoke first. "We heard Gal shriek from the other side of the base."

Optimus was still trying to calm me down so he couldn't explain why, so Bee did.

**"One word. Clowns." **Optimus sighed. "Once I have calmed Galaxy down. She'll put this in the rule book. And anything clown wise is banned from base."

Everyone agreed. Either that or they didn't want to hear me scream again.

**Hope everyone enjoyed this. Took a while to get this done but it was worth and no flames**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5. I would love it if you gave me ideas,I'm running out. I don't own transformers or anything sailor moon. Enjoy **

Hey people, Galaxy here once again. There have been a few more things that have happened mainly because of me this time. Optimus said something about me being the death of him with how much trouble I can find myself in. I will not be the death of you Optimus, it will be why this war won't end. Anyways I think I should begin with the rules. Onward.

* * *

><p>Rule #31: Me plus glitter equals disaster<p>

(All I did was use some glitter glue)

(Next thing I know it explodes all over me)

(When the bots saw me they were confused and amused)

Rule #32: Keep anything frilly or lacey away from me

(I will burn it to a crisp)

(Just ask Elita)

Rule #33: Threaten me and it will end badly

(Ask Galloway)

(He threatened to send me back to Serena)

(The bots weren't happy)

(He's lucky Optimus wasn't there)

Rule #34: If I am no where to be found I am probably with Bee or Optimus

(It is just how I am)

(I am always with them)

(I have no idea why)

(Surprisingly they don't mind)

Rule #35: If you value your life do not rearrange my room

(I have everything a certain way)

(The twins should know)

(Ratchet thought it was funny how they ended up in the med-bay)

Rule #36: If I am tearing apart my room, I'm looking for something

(I put something down somewhere then I forget where)

(So I tear my room apart)

(The bots find it odd I can make my room a mess in five minutes)

(But can clean it in under two)

(Oh and watch out for flying objects)

Rule #37: If I can't be found, that is because I don't want to

(The bots, mainly Optimus or Bee,will freak)

(I tell them when I show up I needed to clear my head)

(And I know every good hiding spot so I can't be found easily)

(After the first time I did it, I was to stay near Optimus for the rest of the day)

Rule #38: This is a list of more banned movies

Titanic (I was so glad, and the other female soldiers not so much)

Pet cemetery (I was scared out of my mind, I stayed by Optimus for a week)

Twilight (I was full of joy when this was banned)

Percy Jackson and the Olympians (Oh I was mad)

Rule #39: Do not touch my Ipod

(The twins messed with my music and a virus was on it)

(Ratchet was able to fix the problems)

(And the twins as well)

Rule #40: When I am cooking or baking do not start a food fight with me

(I may be a princess but I know how to use food for those things)

(Ask Lennox)

**Hope you enjoyed this set of rules. I may change the person writing the rules. Review and no flames **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 has arrived. I have to balance this fanfic with my others so I may take a break from this one for a short **

Chapter 6

Bumblebee here. Galaxy needed a break from writing rules out. Optimus agreed with that as well. To be honest Gal has more sanity when she isn't near anything that could push her. Galloway really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut when around her. I swear she's planing his death and making it look like an accident. I think she is inching closer to losing her mind. Anyhow I should begin.

* * *

><p>Rule #41: No fireworks<p>

(I swear Sides and Sunny are wanting Ratchet to kill them)

(They also scared Gal out of her mind)

(I was ready to strangle both of them)

Rule #42: When Galaxy looks sad, DO anything to make her happy

(I know she already did this but I am making it clear)

(We hate it when she is like that)

(She has the saddest face you would ever see)

(So try anything that will cheer her up)

Rule #43: Do not hurt Gal in any way possible

(Dad, myself and pretty all the bots will be mad)

(We will try to kill you,mainly 'Hide and dad, in any known way)

(Galloway was lucky dad wasn't there that day)

Rule #44: Touch anything of Gal's, she will hunt you down

(The rule says it all)

Rule #45: Please do not mention the fall of the moon kingdom

(Everyone will have different reactions)

(Galaxy's the worst)

(She will not say anything at all)

(So don't mention that day)

Rule #46: No nanny cams

(I know we worry about Gal but really)

(She is 12 and not 4)

(Ironhide thought it would be a good idea)

(Ratchet too)

(Gal freaked when she learned they got her a nanny cam)

(But was ok with it when it was Nightmare before Christmas based)

Rule #47: If Gal is will dad leave them

(Dad is probably the only one who can help her)

(He feels terrible we couldn't help when the moon kingdom fell)

(To be honest dad has always been there for Gal)

Rule #48: When Gal is running from Ratchet stay away

(Odds are she got hurt and is trying to avoid Ratchet)

(So watch out for that)

Rule #49: The following should not be said

"I'm trying to see how long I go without strangling him" (Gal to dad)(It was when Galloway pushed her buttons in the bad way)

"Can it ya over sized dorrito"(Lennox to Starscream)(Boy was he madder than the time Serena and him were insulting each other)

"You wouldn't"(Gal to Ratchet)(Ratchet threatened to get Ironhide's help getting her to the med-bay)

"Why me"(Gal)(She said that when she saw the rec room a disaster)

"I regret nothing!"(Sides when he and Sunny stole Ratchet's wrenches)

Rule #50: When Gal is in the firing range stay out

(I know she did this one as well)

(We really don't want to see anyone get hurt)

(She can be easily distracted)

(It is worse when she is using her powers)

(So stay away when she is there)

**Done. I hope people enjoyed the change of character. I won't be doing the entry paragraph when it is the same person from now on. Review and no flames **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is here. I will still be writing in Bee's pov for two or three more chapters before stopping this one for a short time .I don't own any characters from anything mentioned except my OC. Enjoy **

Chapter 7

Rule #51: Stay clear of Gal when she is mad

(No one will go near her)

(Not many people can scare dad or 'Hide)

(But she can due to her temper)

(So listen to the rule)

Rule #52: There are more things that should not be said

"Just try me" (Ratchet to the twins)(They got injured and hide from him but he found them)

"If you value your life Lennox I would stop talking" (Gal to Lennox)(This happened with the Starscream problem)

"Oh no" (Gal)(She tried combining two of her powers but it blew up in her face)

"You are wanting to give me a spark attack don't you" (Dad to Gal)(She hid to clear her head and didn't tell dad thus him worring)

Rule #53: Gal is startled very easy

(Please I'm begging you don't scare her)

(She will hide in the most strangest places)

(One time I found her hiding in one of the military vehicles)

(No thanks to the twins)

(If you excuse me for a moment I have some bots to deal with)

Rule #54: Mess with Sunny's paint job and live, you earn anyone's respect

(The only one who has done that was Gal)

(I think that was her way of getting revenge on the clown prank)

(I was laughing alot, same with Ironhide and Ratchet)

Rule #55: Another list of banned movies

Fast and Furious (The twins fault for that)

The Notebook (Gal must have been overjoyed with this one)

Star wars (Oh boy was Gal mad that day, this is one of her favorite movie series)

Indiana Jones (Another favorite movie series of Gal's)

Any or all horror movies (Gal was so glad about this one, so was dad)(Something about Gal waking up screaming, no one got sleep that week)

Rule #56: Any coffee is to stay away from Gal

(I swear that girl was speaking faster than Blurr and that's saying something)

(Ironhide was ready to kill the twins, so was I)

Rule #57: Pester Gal and she will pester you

(I am the only one who can get away with it)

(Dad finds it funny)

Rule #58: If Gal has anything deadly get it away from her

(Last time she nearly killed Galloway)

(I was hoping she would along with the others)

(Dad took her out of the room after she tried)

Rule #59: Galaxy for the love of Primus don't create random signs and place them around the base even if it was funny

"Enter if you dare" (The med-bay)

"Break if sudden explosion occurs" (Above a fire extinguisher near the firing range dedicated to Gal)

(I swear Gal wants everyone to relax)

Rule #60: Do not leave Gal alone with Galloway

(I swear she wants him dead)

_What do expect.I hate him with a passion. And besides he called me a half-breed and should be sent to a science lab _

(Gal I thought you were stopping with writing rules for a while and he said what)

(I have to go and step on a idiot right now)

**Finished. I added Galaxy's thought on one rule for a twist. Review and no flames**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 has come. I will only do two more chapters then I'll stop to get more would help if you gave me ideas as well. It will still be in Bee's view for two more chapter then a one shot and I don't own anything besides my OC .Enjoy **

Rule #61: If Gal happens to end up in trouble help

(I swear she can get into a lot of trouble)

(One time she was stuck in a net due to a trap)

(I think the twins were behind that incident)

(We couldn't find her for hours)

(Though dad did find her when she commed him)

(We were all surprised)

Rule #62: Setting the alarms to go off every five minutes is not a good thing

(Gal is a terror when she doesn't get enough sleep)

(Worst of all Galloway was there that day)

(She nearly killed him for making a bad remark)

(Dad had to pull her away from him)

(And sent her to her room to get sleep)

(Don't want to see that again)

Rule #63: Hide and seek is allowed

(It is a pretty fun game)

(It took 'Hide five minutes to find Lennox)

(It took dad four and a half hours to find Gal)

(She is the champ of that game)

Rule #64: When Serena and the girls are visiting there will be trouble

(One time we had to fight con's when they were visiting)

(Serena and Starscream were glaring and insulting each other)

(Gal was trying not to laugh)

(It ended when 'Hide shot Starscream)

Rule #65: Don't quote Mythbusters

(Gal gets to many ideas)

(I think Wheeljack rubbed off on her and he's not even here)

"I reject your reality and substituent my own" (Gal)(When she tried combining to of her powers and was mad at physics)

"I just had one of those what the heck are we doing moments" (Lennox when we went along with one of Gal's plans)

"I wouldn't say Ratchets an evil genus" (Dad when Gal said Ratchet came up with an evil genus idea)

"Quack damn you" (Gal wanted a duck to quack for some weird reason)

"I enjoy seeing Sideswipe and Sunstreaker in pain" (Ironhide)(And don't ask)

(I thought it was down right funny)

Rule #66: Don't let Gal plan any battle strategies

(Just don't)

(Last time it ended badly)

Rule #67: Be prepared for whatever comes out of everyones,mainly Gal's, mouths

"I thought you knew the plan" (Lennox when he thought Gal memorized the plan)

"I'll detract them with a fan dance" (Gal when the con's attacked)(Dad stopped her)

"Who's in charge here!?" (Gal answered by pointing at dad and Lennox)(Their faces were priceless)

"I'll form a conga line" (Sides said this)(Ratchet gave him a mentality test)

Rule #68: Gal has a tendency to hide from Ratchet when her check up comes, it would help if you said you saw her

(She does this a lot)

(We couldn't find her anywhere at base)

(Turns out she fled to Russia)

(Ratchet and dad went after her)

(They weren't happy at all)

Rule #69: Please for the love of Primus Galaxy Selena Tsukino tell us where you are going

(She scared all of us)

(Turns out she was in her room sleeping)

Rule #70: Avoid her when she is moody

(Turns out she was what humans call PMSing)

(She is deadlier at that time with weapons)

(Galloway has horrid timing when he comes to base)

(Dad didn't want to make her madder so he left her)

**Finished. I noticed these rules keep on getting funnier. Review and no flames**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 has arrived. It is still in Bee's view for one more then a one shot. I don't own anything except my OC. Enjoy**

Rule #71: Don't tempt Ratchet or Ironhide

(I mean it)

(Ratchet will throw a wrench at you)

(Ironhide will blast you with his canons)

(Ask the twins)

Rule #72: Again don't write signs around the base Galaxy!

(She really wants people to relax I swear)

"Prank supplies in here" (Supply closet)

"Enter just try it" (Ironhide's room)

(Those are just two)

(There was way more than that)

(Trust me)

Rule #73: Again Galaxy stop saying things from Mythbusters and getting others to as well

"I said Quack damn you!" (She really wanted the duck to quack)

"Am I missing my eyebrows?" (Gal)(She tried her hand at pyromania)

"Failure is always an option" (Lennox)(His idea of Starscream of what he thinks with his plans, Serena cackled at that)

"Well there's your problem" (Gal to Ironhide while pointing at the twins)(Dad smirked when she did that)

"This is starting to feel like a bad idea" (Dad when Gal built her own canon)(And she got it from mentioned show)

"Our death ray doesn't seem to be working.I'm standing in it" (Dad flipped when he heard Gal built a death ray)(As well as when she said the last part)

"Ow" (Gal)(She says that a lot)

"High explosives and electricity, WooHoo" (Gal)(We need to restrict her lab rights)

"Here comes chaos" (Gal remark about the twins)

"When in doubt C4" (Gal)(We now hide the explosives)(Ironhide had a look of joy with that remark)

"Gravity, it's not just a good idea it's the law" (The twins tried to fly)(Gal made the remark)

(I need to talk to dad about this show)

Rule #74: Gal please don't do stupid stunts

(She has done so many)

(If I typed them they would fill a book)

(I swear she'll give dad a spark attack one day)

Rule #75: Gal is to stay away from anything flammable

(She blew up a car)

(And she didn't mean to)

(Which car?)

(I rather not say)

Rule #76: Treat Galloway with the utmost respect

(Dad wants thing rule in place)

(Now Gal can't try to kill him every stupid remark he says)

(Well unless no one knows who did it)

Rule #77: More things on what is not to be said

"Why are you up there?" (Dad to Gal when she was stuck in the net)(Her response hanging out)

"How come everything is not easy" (Gal when she was building her canon)

"You can't leave us alone and trust us with the fact of what we do" (Gal to Galloway)(His face was priceless, so was dad's)

Rule #78: Gal is to be near one of us when out of the base

(Megatron may be gone)

(But the rest of his army is still out there)

(And are going with his plan to get Gal)

(So she is to be near us at all times out of the base)

Rule #79: The following names you can not call Gal

Brat (Galloway)(He called her that once he was nearly strangled)

Little one (Dad)(Only he can call her that)

Young'in (Ratchet)(He has a tenancy to call her that)

Child (All of the con's, mainly Megatron)

Moon brat (Again the con's)

(She has more)

(I can't seem to remember them)

Rule #80: Please do not help Gal with her crazy projects

(This is one dad wants on the rules)

(Please listen to this rule)

**And finished. I need help with ideas. I am running out. Review and no flames**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 everyone. It turns out I did four chapters in Bee's view. oops miscounted. Any way here is another one-shot. Enjoy. I don't own anything mentioned but my oc. **

No POV

Galaxy woke up feeling like she had the plague. "Oh. I thought I couldn't get sick." she said out loud when she was able to get to her bathroom. "I hope I have some medicine. I really don't want to be in the med-bay" Gal continued. When Galaxy opened the medicine cabinet, she saw she only had NyQuil. "Come on. Wait didn't the twins give me a red bull." Galaxy spoke out loud.

Once she found it, Gal thought out loud. "If I mix both together, I'll be awake and fighting my cold. And no one will know." Before she could have them, there was a knock at her door. "Yeah." **"Dad needs to speak to all of us for a meeting."** Bee said when he opened the door using his holoform. "I will be right there." she told him. Once Bee left, Galaxy looked at both bottles. "It's now or never." Once she drank them, she felt energized. "Wow."Once she left her room she started for the main hall.

* * *

><p>Optimus's POV<p>

I am usually a very patient mech but sometimes Galaxy can push it. "Where is that femme?" I said. Ironhide spoke before I could continue. "Prime, she's still a child. Plus didn't Serenity try to avoid meetings." I sighed. "I forgot how much she takes after her. Besides Galaxy is often always on time." Lennox looked confused. "I know you guys explained her past to me but don't you think she could also get sick."

Ratchet was quiet for a while. "It is possible for her but I would know the moment she was." Then Galaxy came in. "Little one are you alright?" I asked. Last time she was like that was when she had caffeine. Never again. "Yeah. Fine. I feel great." Ratchet scanned. "From what I see. Your heart rate is high and you are sick."

Lennox looked at her. "Then why does she have an extreme amount of energy?" Galaxy was twitching slightly. "Galaxy what did you do." Ironhide asked. "I did nothing. I feel like running." Before She took off, I was able to pick her up. Lennox looked at her. "I think I know what she did. She must have had NyQuil then Red Bull so she wouldn't fall asleep."

I sighed. "I suggest we allow her to run around base until the caffeine wears off. Then I will deal with her in the med-bay " Ratchet said. I nodded and placed back on the ground and Galaxy took off.

**15 minutes later **

Once the meeting was done Sideswipe entered. "Optimus. Gal's asleep on the rec-room couch." I nodded and all of us went. Sunstreaker was with her. "Coffee again." he asked. "Red bull this time. If anyone needs me, I will be in the med-bay with Galaxy." Ratchet saida she left with Galaxy. Lennox spoke "Going into the rulebook?" I nodded. At least we know she can't have anything with caffeine.

**Done. I am so sorry about not updating. I was on vacation plus my parents laptop is broken. Review and no flames**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 has arrived. This chapter happens right before the Egypt battle just a heads . I don't own anything mentioned except my OC. **

Chapter 11

Hey Lennox here. Optimus thought it's a good idea if everyone has a part in this rule book. And I agree. Though most of the time everyone but Boss bot and Ratch the reason for this book and I am often apart of it. So lets begin.

* * *

><p>Rule #81: No portal guns<p>

(Gal really)

(She built them and they were fun while they lasted)

(But she disappeared for a while)

(Though she came back red as lobster from her trip to Hawaii)

(Ratchet put her in a tub of ice to help)

Rule #82: Water fights are allowed

(It was a tie between me and Gal)

(Though it had to end when Gal "accidentally" got Galloway)

(His face was priceless)

(Gal thought it was funny)

(As did everyone else)

Rule #83: Don't let the bots read the Hunger Games

(All the bots had different reactions)

Optimus: "Why would anyone do that to younglings"

Ironhide: "Fragging glitch. That is worse than torturing them"

Ratchet: "By the allspark. Why was this even started?"

(I will just put those three down)

(Gal was on lock down for a week)

Rule #84: Again don't quote Mythbusters

(To be fair it was alot of us)

"I think this is the strangest position I've been in on this planet." (Ironhide on a scale bridge) "Notice how he said "on this planet" (Bee)

"Gal wants a big boom" (Gal)(She had a bomb in a chamber)

"I kinda like it in here, it's private" (Me trying on a fire suit)

"Well, hopefully that's our job, strap rockets to everything" (Ironhide)(Ratchet came running after it was said)

[After two semis were spectacularly destroyed with a canon] "It wasn't quiet right, but I don't think we can reset" (Gal)(Optimus looked at her and brought her to Ratchet for a mental exam)

Rule #85: Don't call Galaxy a useless child

(You will have a group of angry bots on your case)

(Or a canon pointed at you)

Rule #86: Again no coffee for Gal

(Ratchet is getting annoyed with it)

(I learned from the first time)

Rule #87: Avoid Gal when she is in a bad mood

(Optimus has to lock her in her room)

(And he hates having to do that)

(So we let her in the firing range)

Rule #88: When Gal disappears don't panic

(The bots go into a frenzy)

(They ripped apart the base)

(They found her in her room sleeping again)

Rule #89: Don't let Gal or Bee plan anything

(They found out Galloway's day off)

(They told us so they planed a party)

(It ended with Gal hyper and the others trying to catch her)

Rule #90: When we go to the beach, Gal don't build giant sand castles

(She made one the size of Optimus)

(And she got a bad sunburn again)

(Not as bad as the last one she got)

**Chapter 11 done. I will be finishing my other story before continuing this one. Review and no flames **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 has come finally. as I said in the last chapter this happens after Egypt. So there might be some hints from it. I dont own anything mentioned except for my OC. Enjoy. **

Chapter 12

Rule #91: Don't let the bot watch star wars

(The bots were so confused when Gal said we were watching the movies)

(Once it was on, well things got out of hand)

(They did not like how they saw the drones)

(Though all trough out the third Optimus had Gal's eyes covered)

(That's why these movies are banned)

Rule #92: Same as Indiana Jones

(Oh boy did the bots get shocked)

(I did not think the bots would flip)

(Optimus had looked at gal and said "Don't you think you have enough action in your life?")

(Gal answered "Yes but this way we don't have to worry about getting killed")

(I laughed at that but so true)

Rule #93: No paint ball guns

(Ok this time it was everyone minus Ratch and Boss bot)

(I think Gal and Bee were the ones who got hit less)

(The twins were their main targets)

Rule #94: Again don't tempt Gal

(Galloway was this close to getting strangled)

(Thankfully we got a new liaison)

(Mearing is not as bad as Galloway)

(And knows there are limits with the bots and Gal)

Rule #95: When Gal is in her lab RUN!

(I have to say she is deadlier than Megatron when she is in there)

_I will take that as an insult and a complement _

(I thought you were stopping for now)

_I got bored and that never ends well _

(I agree with that)

(And please listen to this rule)

Rule #96: No laser guns

(Ironhide and Optimus were so shocked and confused)

(Me and Gal were playing laser tag)

(They thought we were trying to kill each other)

(We spent five minutes explaining)

(So no laser guns)

Rule #97: Here's some more things that should not be said

"I am fine. I just have a sore neck and some burns nothing bad." (Gal while we were coming back from Egypt)(Ratchet was not happy)

"Why must you be so stubborn?" (Optimus when Gal was fighting to stay out of the med-bay)

"Of all the things you did, that was the stupidest." ('Hide lecturing Gal after we got on the ship bringing us home."

(Yeah we are the strangest team possible)

Rule #98: No trying to break world records

(Ok it was the people on base)

(Gal wanted to break the worlds largest pumpkin pie)

(I tried breaking the worlds largest espresso which I had Gal stay away from)

(The bots thought it was strange)

(Then again everything was to scale with them)

Rule #99: Golf is allowed

(Gal seems to lose the ball **and** club)

(I always get holes in ones)

(The bots just enjoy seeing us have fun)

(Though Ratch was confused as to how I was hit with a club when Gal was behind me)

Rule #100: Do not I repeat do not have Serena and the girls help with fighting the con's

(It was ok before Megatron returned but now not so much)

(All though it was funny seeing Serena and Screamer insulting one another)

(I think so did everyone though Gal was having a hard time getting the two to stop)

(Megatron just looked at her and said calmly "I highly doubt you can get them to stop child")

(Gal's reply was hilarious "I can try though I could try zapping them but it may fry them a bit. I'm still trying to tone down the zap")

(Thankfully both Serena and Screamer heard and the most shocked faces ever)

(No pun intended)

**And finished. I will do eight of them sing the time line is a bit longer from the end of the second movie to the third. Review and no flames.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 has come. I am running out of ideas so if you have suggestions they that would be great. I don't own anything mentioned but my OC. Enjoy. **

Chapter 13

Rule #101: Horror movies are forever banned

(Gal is scared by them)

(The last one she watched with the twins and Bee it ended badly)

(Every time we fell asleep we woke up to Gal screaming)

(She had to be near Optimus to sleep but still woke up)

(No one slept for a week)

Rule #102: Here is a list of banned items

Silly string

Shaving cream

Bowling balls

Pillow fights

Lego

Food fights (Don't ask)

Rule #103: No scaring Gal in the most unsuspecting way

(I still can't believe how high she jumped)

(Though it took us a while to get her off the beams)

Rule #104: No taking Gal's fedoras

(I swear that girl has hundreds)

(One in every colour)

(She as protective of them as Ratchet is with his wrenches)

(She _**WILL **_kill you if you so much as touch one)

Rule #105: Camping is allowed to certain lengths

(We thought it was a good idea)

(The bots not so much)

(We can have a camp out as long as it is at base)

Rule #106: Blaring music at an ungodly hour is not cool

(The twins thought it was a good idea)

(Guess they forgot who is terrifying when woken up too early)

(They ended up in the med-bay after Gal was done)

Rule #107: If you value your life do **not **mess with Gal

(There are several rules saying that)

(But the one person it is directed to does not listen to it)

(And please just listen to this rule)

Rule #108: Here is more things that come out everyone's, mainly Gal's, mouths

"Why must you do something that gives me a sparkattack." (Optimus to Gal after seeing her try her hand at chemistry)(The base was full of black smoke)

"Are you wanting to get killed in several different ways" (Gal to the twins)

"Why are we doing this again." (Me when we agreed to one of Gal's plans)

"Why can't you leave earth alone. You aren't going to take this planet. Over my dead body will that happen." (Gal to Megatron)(He looked like he was going to kill her)(Thankfully Optimus was there to get her out of trouble)

Rule #109: Optimus is the only one who can calm Gal down when she's upset

(It was actually the day her home was destroyed)

(She would not say anything)

(As we mentioned it is a heartbreaking site)

(Optimus is somehow the only person able to cheer her up when she is that sad)

Rule #110: Nighttime games are allowed at certain times

(The bot join in but they have night vision)

(And there is a reason why this rule is here)

(We were playing laser tag in the dark)

(Unfortunately Gal walked into Boss bots leg)

(And he was beside her)

(W had to stop the game when he saw Gal's forehead was bleeding)

(Yeah so we can still do the games only if Gal has night vision goggles)

**Chapter 13 is finally done. I had so much trouble doing this one. I am running out of rules so please help me with them. Review and no flames**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 has come. I am running out of ideas so if you have suggestions they that would be great. I don't own anything mentioned but my OC. Enjoy. **

Chapter 14

Rule #111: Do not draw on the bots with any markers

(We have one for paint)

(Now it is markers)

(It was Annabel)

(She did it by accident)

(So this was made for the twins just in case)

Rule #112: DO NOT POKE GAL

(She will jump)

(Though she will squeak)

(And she will whack you)

Rule #113: No hiding in random places

(All the people at base mostly Gal)

(It had scared all the bots)

(So she had to stay near Boss bot for a week)

Rule #114: Do not let Gal watch myth hunters

(She loves that show)

(So does Bee)

(They got the idea to go looking for some of the lost objects)

(A hour later she came out of her room looking like a female Indiana Jones)

(Thankfully Optimus stopped the both of them)

(His reaction to when they said they were looking for the city of el dorado)

(I explained it was a legend and Boss bot found out how they learned about it)

(So that show is being monitored)

Rule #115: Serena is to stay out of the kitchen when visiting

(I had no idea she could wreck a kitchen just by cooking)

(Gal was so surprised)

(So now Serena can't go in there without some one who can cook)

Rule #116: Do not let Gal get stuck in the strangest places

(I mean it)

(She got half her body stuck)

(We had to pull her out)

Rule #117: DO NOT touch Gal's book or hide them

(She will hunt you down)

(So listen to this rule)

Rule #118: Mess with Gal's clothes you will get hurt

(She had a certain fashion taste)

(Elita and Mina that means you can not buy her a new wardrobe)

Rule #119: Do not try to explain any animated movie to the bots

(Major headache for me and Gal)

(Even though Gal is Boss bots child they still have alot to learn about earth)

(Their reaction to Cars was funny)

Rule #120: No falling asleep in meetings

(This is pointed at Gal)

(I was told when she is bored out of her mind she falls asleep)

(Though one time she fell out of her chair and was awake)

(Her face was priceless and everyone thought it was funny)

**Finished. It took me a while but here 's more. Review and no flames**


End file.
